The doctors heaven
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: Who is missy? What's her story? What is heaven? How does it work? Mysteries explained in this story. The 13th doctor a welsh man and Clara's adventures thicken and a sudden realisation hits the doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on my idea for the current series this used to be longer but I accidentally deleted some and rewrote it quickly. SorrY hope you like it. **

The doctors heaven (doctor who fanfiction)

1.

13th doctors pov (after another regeneration)

Clara was in the swimming pool as I sat pondering on my latest predicament. I had killed so many people I can't deal with this I'm not aloud. I'm the doctor. That's not my job. I'm supposed to save people. A shot of pain wracked through me I'm a murderer.

"Doctor," Clara said.

"Yes Clara," I replied looking up at her my new welsh accent sounding weird in my ears.

"Why are you crying?" She asked siting down.

"Umm I'm crying?" I asked I hadn't realised I was crying until she mentioned it.

"Yeah..." She said wrapping an arm around me loosely.

"Clara am I a good man?" I asked

"Of course you are."

"Think again Clara think again" I said resting my head against the step railing.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked moving closer to me

"Think how many people are dead because of me." I said Clara looked at me tears brimming her eyes. I turned away unable to look at her.

"Think how many people you've saved. How many species. How many times you've saved the earth. You can't be expected to save everyone all the time. Even you need a break. Doctor we can never do everything but you'll always have me. I love you you know." Clara babbled.

I looked at her, her deep brown eyes mixing with my new pale green ones.

"This is wrong Clara but... I love you too." I turned my head away my raven hair sprawling across my face.

Clara wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my mop of hair as I silently sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"Doctor it's ok" she murmured into my head.

"Thank you Clara. Your best I could have hope for"

I turned away my raven hair sprawling across my face.

"Doctor," I turned my head slightly. Before I had time to react I felt warm lips cruising against my own. It was so wrong but so right. I really loved Clara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohh chapter two Ellie wanted me to keep going so I am you know I'm talking to you anyway wonder what you all think. **

2.

Clara's pov.

I smashed my lips into his a weird concoction of feelings filling my mind love, hatred of how imperfect I am, sadness as my own boyfriend had practically murdered me 2 weeks ago. Without the doctor I have no idea where I'd be he's all I've ever needed.

Now I had him. I deepened the kiss pushing him backwards trying to take what I had desired for far too long. Full of lust, I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance and when he refused I just nibbled on it. He must have only just realised what I was trying to do because he slowly pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I mumbled my hands becoming very interesting.

"Hey it's not your fault," said the doctor lifting my chin up so I was staring into his pretty pale green eyes.

"But it is..." I started

"How the hell is it your fault it's mine Clara!" The doctor cut me off yelling loudly

"It's always my fault." I whispered

"Now then who tells you that?" The doctor asked

"Everyone ever pretty much." I mumbled wringing my hands together and analysing my feet.

"Clara you can't let them get you however down you get there's always someone who cares. I know I'm probably useless at this but seriously whatever happens you can't let them win." He said pretty much copying my actions from earlier. I glanced at him debating within myself of what to do. I tried to speak but my voice failed me. I tried to reach across but my arms failed me. My vision turned slightly blurry and then black rings surrounded my vision closing slowly in.

"Clara?" I heard the doctor ask.

It hit me this wave of immense pain like I was being stabbed over and over and it wouldn't stop and I was screaming and the blackness was closing. I was falling and the blackness was almost all I could see. He was speaking and the blackness had closed. Now my hearing was going slight ringing filling my ears. Soon he was mumbling and the ringing was shouting. Everything hurt all over it hurt. Every last bit of me hurt. I felt wet tears dripping onto my face but knew they weren't. I knew these where my final moments. I felt massive panic at this information but everything was closing in and I knew I didn't have long. I thought of my mother and my father and everyone of importance to me ever. I dwelled on my time with the doctor and realised how happy he made me. I I could have I would have smiled. This was it I was leaving.

"What if I have?"

Then everything stopped.


End file.
